


Superwholock Chatfic

by 13capjacksparrow



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, basically my 3am mental breakdown, chatfic, chatroom, hope you enjoy this as much as my sleep deprived brain did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13capjacksparrow/pseuds/13capjacksparrow
Summary: Basically what is says on the tin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

(Cheekylittleminx has started a chatroom. Amazeballs and lafantastique have joined the chatroom)

Cheekylittleminx: hey guys

Amazeballs: hey

Lafantastique: hey bitches

Cheekylittleminx: *singing* guess who's back? Back again?

Amazeballs: minx is back

Lafantastique: tell her friends

Amazeballs: what friends?

Cheekylittleminx: o.0

Lafantastique: #rude

Amazeballs: hey guys I have a big red button. Guess what I'm gonna do

Cheekylittleminx: no...

Amazeballs:*presses button*

Cheekylittleminx and lafantastique: nooooo!

*insert timey wimey stuff*

(Sociopath, marysman and 3 others have joined the chatroom)

Sociopath: what is this? John?

Marysman: this is a chatroom, Sherlock

Sociopath: why am I in a chatroom?

Cheekylittleminx: who da hell are you?

Marysman: John Watson

Sociopath: your grammar is terrible

Lafantastique: sos your face

Sociopath: *so's

Amazeballs: bruh -_-

Mrwings: what is this 'bruh'?

Donttouchmypie: it's just a thing people say

Mrwings: why?

Moose: because they do

Marysman: who are you?

Donttouchmypie: what's it to you?

Cheekylittleminx: no need to be mean mr moody

Sociopath: *Mr

Amazeballs: are you an english teacher?

Sociopath: no

Lafantastique: then why are you correcting people?

Sociopath: because stupid people irritate me

Marysman: Sherlock! Manners!

Donttouchmypie: what's with that username?

Marysman: my wife picked it

Moose: Why don't you change it?

Marysman: I don't know how

(Marysman has changed their username to hedgehogman)

Hedgehogman: okay who hacked me?

Mrwings: if you have been hacked I suggest you seek immediate medical attention

Lafantastique: excuse me?

Moose: ignite him

Amazeballs: okay *pulls out lighter*

Moose: IGNORE HIM! I MEANT IGNORE! IT WAS A TYPO!!!

Amazeballs: *under breath* I never get to have any fun

Hedgehogman: you people are weird

(Hedgehogman has left the chatroom)

Sociopath: John?

Cheekylittleminx: well that was rude

Amazeballs: if he didnt want in, he shouldn't have joined

Sociopath: *didn't

Amazeballs: dude, seriosly?

Sociopath: *seriously

Amazeballs: *throws hands up in exasperation*

(Amazeballs has left the chatroom)

Lafantastique: whos actually still here?

Sociopath: *who's

Donttouchmypie: me

Moose: me

Cheekylittleminx: me

Mrwings: me

Umbrellasandcake: me

Sociopath: Mycroft?

Umbrellasandcake: I thought you were better then a 'chatroom', Sherlock

Sociopath: you're in here too

Umbrellasandcake: I'm here to distract you while John gets rid of your cigarettes

(Sociopath has stormed out the chatroom)

Lafantastique: how did he do that?

Umbrellasandcake: have you ever taken away Sherlock's cigarettes?

Mrwings: Crowley is here

Donttouchmypie: Sammy get the knives

(Moose and Donttouchmypie have left the chatroom)

Cheekylittleminx: damn boiz

Umbrellasandcake: *boys

(Umbrellasandcake has been kicked out the chatroom)

Lafantastique: boom bish!

Amazeballs: #inyourface

Lafantastique: bye bitches

(Lafantastique has left the chatroom)

Amazeballs: *singing* all by myself... I don't wanna be... All by myself...

(Amazeballs has left the chatroom)

Mrwings: ...

Mrwings: I'm still here

Mrwings: how do I leave?

Mrwings: Dean?

Mrwings: Dean?

(Mrwings has left the chatroom)

The chatroom has been disbanded.


	2. You again?

(Amazeballs has started a chatroom. Lafantastique and Cheekylittleminx have joined the chatroom)

Amazeballs: hey

Lafantastique: hey bitches

Cheekylittleminx: hey guys

Amazeballs: u remember those dudes from yesterday?

Cheekylittleminx: yh they were weird

Lafantastique: they were pretty funny tho

Cheekylittleminx: I'm gonna invite them to the chat

Lafantastique: omg do it

Amazeballs: only if we can annoy that typo dude

Cheekylittleminx: how

Lafantastique: bad spelling?

Cheekylittleminx: haha deal

(Cheekylittleminx has invited sociopath and marysman to the chatroom)

Marysman: uhh... Sherlock?

Sociopath: John? Why are we in another chatroom?

Cheekylittleminx: cause I invited u

Sociopath: *because *you

Marysman: aren't you those girls from yesterday?

Amazeballs: how do u no were gerls?

Sociopath: *know *we're *girls

Lafantastique: yh 4 all u now we cood be dudes :D

Sociopath: no

Cheekylittleminx: wat?

Sociopath: you're not men

Lafantastique: how do u no?

Sociopath: you use abbreviated texting, a dominantly female trait, and you use a chatroom. Men usually call or text. Besides, the usernames: Cheekylittle'minx'. Minxes are female. 'La'fantastique. 'La' in French is used to describe a feminine object.

Cheekylittleminx: o.0

Amazeballs: alright then, what about me?

Sociopath: please! Amazeballs?

Amazeballs: touché

Lafantastique: dude that's awesome

Sociopath: I know

Marysman: please don't boost his ego. I can barely live with him as it is

Cheekylittleminx: haha lolz

Sociopath: pardon?

Marysman: it means 'laugh out loud'

Sociopath: how do you know that?

Marysman: I have a life, Sherlock

All: ...

Amazeballs: sure you do

(Police_chief has joined the chat)

Police_chief: Sherlock there's been a murder

Sociopath: hello Graham

Police_chief: Greg

Amazeballs: ooh a murder!

Cheekylittleminx: is there lots of blood?

Lafantastique: can we see?

Police_chief: who are you?

Sociopath: we're on our way! Come along, Watson!

(Sociopath and police_chief have left the chatroom)

Marysman: nice to speak to you again

(Marysman has left the chatroom)

(Amazeballs has obliterated the chatroom)

The chatroom has ended.


End file.
